User talk:PrivateAttorney
Ukraine Euromaidan Alternate History Hey. So I am User DanChan123, creator of the Kingdom of Oirat, which is a Altverse country that makes up part of real Southern Russia and borders Ukraine. Check it out. So anyway, I saw your Altverse thing with Ukraine and everything, and currently I'm writing about Oirat's reaction to the real-life Euromaidan thing, and I saw you had this thing about a fascist coup, and so apparently I had to delete some of my information since I thought it would contradict the stuff you wrote about for Altverse history. In order for me to write my stuff correctly, I'd need to learn more about this fascist coup idea. So I see how the new Ukrainian Prime Minister declared martial law and pretty much went to war with Crimea. So I have some questions: 1. Did the Russian Armed Forces occupy/annex Crimea already before martial law was declared? 2. Can you give me a simple explanation of the War in Donbass? 3. Which real world and other Altverse countries were involved? Thanks. DanChan123 (talk) 02:42, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Russian language First of all, it's nice to see a like-minded fellow around these parts, especially on democracy, feminism, and homosexuality. Second, I wanted to know something about the Russian language from a native Russian speaker (finally nice to find one). I've been trying to learn Russian for a while now, but I can't roll my R's. Is it a necessity to do so? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks. The part about being black in Russia is the most concerning for me. I'm interested in moving to Russia one day, but I can't find any solid information on how people who look like me are treated there. One source from one black writer may say blacks are attacked routinuely, while another one by another black writer states otherwise. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:32, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright. I feel a lot better now. I always felt that the stories were overblown for political reasons (especially after the anti-gay law debacle). Thank you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Humanity's Course Not to pester you, but this is your final turn to post before you are labeled "inactive", and your nation is taken from you. AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 05:43, August 24, 2015 (UTC) It's all good, I understand! I'll do that. Thanks for letting me know! AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 05:36, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Iran/Iraq History Okay so I started a new Altverse country called the Republic of Iran. You can read about it here. I have a simply request, which is to go to the page about the Kingdom of Iraq, scroll down in the history to part that talks about the Islamic Revolution and the Iran-Iraq War, and just change “Shah” to “President of Iran”. I would really appreciate that thank you very much. DanChan123 (talk) 16:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC)